


braincell genocide

by nolongervoid



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: :P, Multi, bc this fic is an atomic bomb and your braincells are the target, dont read it at all actually, i just felt like writing crack yknow, if u value ur braincells then dont click it, please dont take this seriously omg, stay back and dont say u werent warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongervoid/pseuds/nolongervoid
Summary: you will regret reading this so just dont
Relationships: BoBoiBoy/Fang (BoBoiBoy), Boboiboy/Kaizo, Kaizo/Ramenman (BoBoiBoy), Ramenman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Kaizos crimson orbs slid to embrace the image of Ramen's moist noodle head

Then down to the mask concealing his deeply seeing eyes that were consuming your face. The blueish-blackish-spiky-haired man (but not manly man) narrowed his eyes and pursed his attractive lips jealously at seeing the object of his affections turn to his to someone else

He stood up in a flash and grabbed Y/N by the collar, glaring deeply into Y/N's innocently terrified eyes.

'W-what,' Y/N stuttered nervously, swallowing staring at the hot alien from a new angle.

'Getcho eyes off my prize- or else' the red-eyed jealous alien snarled, shoving Y/N against the wall before releasing Y/N and letting Y/N drop to the floor

The sexy noodlehead was gaping in concern for Y/N. He growled and slapped the mean spikyhead across the face.

'What did you do to Y/N?!' He yelled angrily.

'What had to be done.' Kaizo said carelessly as Y/N sat on the floor weakly holding their cheek

`Y/N'e eyes filled with hurt tears and Ramen quickly ran over to hold them, glaring at Kaizo but you couldnt see his eyes because he was wearing a mask. Kaizo meanly rolled his eyes, frowning angrily. His eyes flashed in anger.

'Why are you paying attention to her  **an if youre a guy reading this then change "her" to "him" ;)** when im right here' kaizo said grabbing ramens arm violently. It was so violent ramens arm came off and fell on the floor!!

'You hurt Y/N. I will never forgvie you' rmane said bravely, huggimg Y/N close

Kaizo eyes flashed angrily. Then he suddenly...

WHIPPED HIS SWORD OUT AND SLAHED RAMEN AND Y/N IN HALF!!!!

Ramen was ckuthing your body and you sobbed into his shoulder as blood splattered all over the floor

'If i cant have you then no one can,' kaizo blew air out of his nose and you could hwar it. Y/N glared angrily and the spikyhead stomped on their stomach, killing them instantly

'Ramen turned his masked eyes to Y/Ns mayat  **an that means dead body in malay** and rested his head against Y/N's, sobbing quietly. Kaizo huffed and turned around till ramen stopped breathing :c

Bu ramen didnt see a single tear stream down his cheek.

**AN: TELL ME HOW WAS IT? DID YOU LIKE IT? PLEASE TELL MEEE**


	2. Chapter 2

The door creaked open and boboiboy walked in then stopped when he saw all the blood. Kaizo was sitting at the table xrying because he just killed ramen and now he was covered in blood so he couldnt even eat ramens probably delicious noodle hair.

'Why are you crying.' Bbb asked sadly because kaizo was crying

'I just killed my bufriend,'kaizo sobbed down to the table which was flowing with his tears of grief.

Bobobiy stopped and glared and kaizo stared up at him because he wasnt saying anythig

'Shut UP' boboibky shouted and kaizos jaw dropped but not literally he was just very surprised at the orange biy screaming.

'What'kaizo asked abit angrily

'Shaddup ramen was not your boyfriend I AM YOUR BIYFRIEND YOU CHEATED ON ME'boboiboy started sobbing and fang ran into the room

' WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DATED MY BROTHER HOW DSRE YOU IM NOT KISSING YOU AGAIN' fang threw his head back and screamed in agony till kaizo slapped him

' boboubiy would bever kiss you anywau i bet you were just making out with gempa'

'NOOOOO'fang cried

Fang jumped forward and punched kaizos nose but kaizo sliced his arm off. Fang stared for a sec and then grew another Shadow arm and snapped kaizos neck!!!"

Bobouboy gasped and started crying because there were THREE (3!!) MAYATS IN THE ROOM NOW!!!

Fang looked scared and sad and hugged boboiboy with his shadow arm and bbb cried into his shoulder

'Im sorry i was in love with your brother'

'Its okay i forgive you if u kiss me' fang decided so bbb made out with him until yaya came in and yelled at them for making a huge mess

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then maksmana woke up from a nightmare or sth-


End file.
